


Seoul 99

by minghaoswife



Series: Seoul 99 The Series [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaoswife/pseuds/minghaoswife
Summary: Seokmin finds himself in a bet with Soonyoung, Jeonghan is flirting with every person who walks past his desk, Wonwoo and Mingyu are awkward when flirting, Jun can't keep his eyes off of Minghao, Seungkwan keeps setting fires in the break room and Seungcheol can't seem to get any of his officers in line. But that's what happens when you live in a world with all the law and none of the order.This fic will loosely be based off of the show Brooklyn 99, I'll try to update it as much as possible! Other groups/Artists will be making appearances in this fanfic as well.





	1. Seungkwan has had enough of Seokmin

"This job is eating me alive."

"I can't breathe anymore. I've spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat." Seokmin shook his head, staring off into the distance as he continued his speech. "I'm not becoming like them. "I am them."

"Hey! What are you doing weirdo?" Seungkwan's voice cut into the male's dialogue, causing him to turn and face him as he stood off to the side, speaking to their victim.

"Clearly i'm doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco." Seokmin said with a grin, looking back at the camera in front of him that displayed his face across all of the televisions within the electronic store. "Or actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco." 

"Get it together, man." Seungkwan said dryly, giving the male a look that clearly read 'are you kidding me?'. 

He turned back to the owner of the store, his eyes drawn back to the small black notepad he held in his hands as he read off his notes from their conversation.

"So the store was hit about two hours ago. They took mostly laptops, tablets and cameras." He was cut short by the sound of an electrical piano laying a hip hop beat loudly from the corner of the room. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, looking back to see Seokmin standing behind the keyboard with a grin on his face as the music filled the room.

Seokmin pressed the power button, halting the music as quickly as it had started. "Sorry." He said, still grinning.

Seungkwan ignored his apology, looking back to the owner with a sigh. "I'd like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store. I'd also like to apologize for my partner, his parents didn't give him enough attention." He said, snapping his note pad shut.

"Uh detective?" Seokmin said, crossing his arms over his chest with a look of pride. Seungkwan slowly turned around, looking at the male with an annoyed expression. "I've already solved the case."

"We're looking for three males, one of them has sleeve tats on both arms." He said impressively, though the look on his face had him looking as if he weren't that impressed that he knew what he was talking about. 

Seungkwan cocked his eyebrows, walking slowly over to Seokmin with interest, though he doubted that the male actually knew anything. "And how do you know that?" He asked cautiously.

"I had an informant on the inside. He's been here for years. Watching, learning....waiting." Seokmin backed away slowly, eyes still trained on his partner. "His code name?" He asked, reaching back and grabbing a teddy bear off a shelf, holding it in front of him as it face a sour faced Seungkwan. "Fuzzy cuddle bear. He's a nanny cam!"

Seungkwan scoffed, rolling his eyes at the bear that was being shoved into his face. "You got lucky." He said sarcastically.

"No, I got here five minutes before you and figured that in this gigantic electronics store, there had to be at least one working camera." He explained, hooking the camera up to one of the monitors. "Hi bad guys!" He said cheerfully, looking with Seungkwan at the screen that clearly showed their suspects as bright as day. "You did it fuzzy, you busted them, time to come home."

Seokmin held the bear up into Seungkwan's face, straining his voice to mock that of the bear. "I'm not sure I can. I've been undercover for so long, I've forgotten who I am."

Seungkwan licked his lips, attempting to keep from letting a smile grace his features as Seokmin continued. 

"I have seen terrible things. I haven't known the touch of a man in many moons..." 

That was it, Seungkwan sighed heavily and turned to walk out of the electronics store with a look of annoyance. "All right." He said, before exiting the store and leaving Seokmin behind still holding the bear.

"Detective Boo! Don't walk away from me!" Seokmin shouted desperately after him, shaking the bear as he spoke. 

 


	2. Seungkwan hates Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that we've all gotten acquainted we can get down to business." 
> 
> Seokmin raised his hand, causing Joshua to stop and look at him surprised. "Yes? Officer Lee?"
> 
> "When you say get down to business, does that mean we're going to defeat the huns?"

"I fucking hate Mondays."

"Seungkwan, you only hate Monday's because you're loosing the bet. Don't be such a downer." Seokmin said, a smirk playing over his lips as Seungkwan got up from his chair in the briefing room and made it to the board. 

The room broke into cheers as Seungkwan added yet another tally mark next to Seokmin's name, causing the other to stand on his chair proudly and give them all a princess like wave. "Thank you, thank you. And when I win this bet, I'll be sure to embarrass Seungkwan to the highest extend in front of you all." He proclaimed.

"Okay, you say the same thing every time this happens, it's getting old." Seungkwan grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

"It's only old because you're loosing Seungkwan." Seungcheol interrupted before standing in front of the podium. 

Seungkwan scowled and opened his mouth to reply until he heard a crash from out on the main floor. Everyone turned their heads to see Jun walking through the precinct towards the briefing room. 

"Move, i'm gay!" He exclaimed, shoving Chan out of the way and causing him to fall and drop all of his papers all over the floor.

He walked into the room, taking a seat next to Seokmin and sipping on the coffee he had in his hand. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." He said, removing his sunglasses and looking back at a scowling Seungcheol.

"Was that necessary? Chan worked hard on those copies." He asked as he shook his head at Jun.

"He was in my way, it's not my fault! What if I had dropped my coffee?!"

"Anyway. I think we all know what today is, it's a day i've been looking forward to for the last couple of months." 

"Look, I think I speak for all of us here when I say we don't want another group infiltrating ours!" Seokmin said as he stood up, looking around the briefing room. "If there's one thing the nine nine doesn't need it's losers coming in and taking over."

"Sit down." Seungcheol said, making a small motion with his hand.

"I expect you guys to be nice to the new officers, they were a good precinct before they disbanded and we are to make them feel welcome."

"As long as none of them come for the title of best partners in crime, that title belongs to me and Seungkwan."

Seokmin's words were met only with a scowl and Seungkwan rolling his eyes, refusing to respond to him. He wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. "I for one hope that there's someone as smart as I am, I need to be partnered up with someone who doesn't have the mental capacity of a two year old."

"This two year old is currently beating you in solved cases this year!" Seokmin shot back.

Seungkwan opened his mouth, ready to shoot back a loaded remark when a sharp rap against the door frame to the briefing room quickly cut him off. Everyone turned to the entrance to see a red faced Chan standing there attempting to catch his breath. "Chan, what are you doing?" Seungcheol asked.

"Jeonghan told me to tell you that the new officers are here." He said breathlessly. 

"One of these days I'm going to fire his ass." Seungcheol grumbled, quickly fixing the papers on the podium as everyone else scrambled to stand up to see the new additions to the family. 

"You know you say that every week, yet every week he's still sitting at his desk on his phone right?" Jun pointed out. 

Seungcheol stopped, looking at the male as if he were an idiot. "He must have learned from the best, now everyone please be on alert. We also get our new captain today and the last thing I need is for one of you to mess this up!" He warned.

A collective yes sir erupted from their lips as they all filed out of the briefing room on to the main floor, finally seeing the new recruits that Seungcheol had only been raving about since earlier in the month when it had been announced that they were combining precincts. 

Personally, Seokmin wasn't too excited for the change, he liked how their little group already was. They got shit done and they got it done quickly, what else could they possibly need?

 

"Captain Hong, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seungcheol grinned, extending his hand to give the new comer a firm handshake. 

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for taking my squad in so quickly, they're anxious to get to work." 

Seokmin rolled his eyes, nudging Jun in the side to give him a quiet scoff. To his surprise the blonde male wasn't fixated on his phone like he normally was, Instead he was eyeing one of the new officers rather intensely. 

"My name is Captain Joshua Hong, you may call me Captain Hong." Joshua said with a nod. Seokmin took a mental note that Joshua was ten times more serious than Seungcheol ever was. 

"We aren't going to get away with anything." Seokmin mumbled, earning a half smirk from Seungkwan. 

"These are your new detectives, feel free to get to know them while I speak to Seungcheol." Joshua said, nodding to the others before being led away by Seungcheol to his new office. 

 

"Seungkwan, it's good to see you." A blonde said from the new crowd. Seokmin's brow perked up, seeing Seungkwan visibly stiffen upon hearing the other address him. 

"Seungkwannie, your friend said hi." Seokmin grinned, causing Seungkwan to punch him roughly in the arm. 

"Alright team listen up! Get acquainted with your new officers, meet in the briefing room in five!" Joshua announced from his office door.

"gEt AcQuAiNtEd WiTh YoUr NeW oFfIcErS." Seokmin mocked, earning a half giggle from Jun. Seungkwan took the moment himself to rush away from the group, Seokmin would have to ask what that was all about later.

"Hello, I'm Detective Lee but everyone calls me Seokmin." He said, extending his hand towards a tall and skinny male who dawned a leather jacket. 

"Minghao, this is Mingyu, Vernon and Soonyoung." The male replied, with a nod. 

He's the chic one, pretty good looking too. 

"You must be the pretty boy." Jeonghan said, walking over to the awkward group of officers with a grin. 

"And who are you?" Minghao asked curiously, a half smile spreading over his lips from the compliment. 

"Yoon Jeonghan, secretary." He said with a wink, extending his hand towards Minghao.

"Minghao, is that Chinese?" Jun interrupted, curiousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I moved to Korea a while back and just decided to stay." He said with a shrug. "Met these cool guys at the academy and we've been tight ever since."

Seokmin's eyes finally moved to the rest of the group. There was Venon, the guy who said hello to Seungkwan and made things hella awkard. Mingyu was the insanely tall and tan one who looked like he wouldn't hurt a freaking fly. Minghao, the chic one with the leather jacket so clearly he was the badass. That left Soonyoung, Seokmin immediately noted that he looked like a dumpling and that he was ADORABLE.

"We've heard about you." Mingyu finally spoke up with a grin, best precinct and of course their number one arresting officer."

"Oh, do you hear that?!" Seokmin called, gaining Seungkwan's attention. "Number one arresting officer! Take notes Boo Seungkwan!"

He turned back to the group of new comers, grinning widely with pride. "And who's your top arresting officer?" He asked excitedly.

All the members looked to their right, their eyes falling on the last member standing in their line. Seokmin locked eyes with the male, greeted by a smirk.

"I am."

 

\----------------------------------------

"Now that we've all gotten acquainted we can get down to business." 

Seokmin raised his hand, causing Joshua to stop and look at him surprised. "Yes? Officer Lee?"

"When you say get down to business, does that mean we're going to defeat the huns?"

Minghao chuckled from theother side of the room, Jihoon even snorted a bit from the back, It was Jun who facepalmed a few seats away.

"Mr. Lee, maybe you would like to clue all of us in on your active case?" Joshua asked with a sigh. 

Seokmin jumped up from his seat, bounding over to podium as Joshua moved to the side. "Good news for all you murder fans, I have a case that's going to blow this shit wide open!" 

"Meet Mr. Kwang, otherwise known as Kwang Soo Min, he passed away from what appeared to be heart failure, but upon conducting an autopsy it was revealed that there were traces of poison in his system."

"Score!" Wonwoo called from the back, earning a grin from Seokmin.

"My money says the wife did it, we're starting a pool of who the likely killer may be. So far we have wife, adult daughter and stranger in the pool. All bets can be made through Jeonghan." He said, pointing to the door where Jeonghan waved with a grin.

"He's joking!" Seungcheol said quickly, glaring at Seokmin.

"He's not joking, he actually gave me money for a bet. Both him and Jihoon." Jeonghan said with a shrug. 

"Jeonghan give them back their money." Seungcheol said with a shake of his head. 

"Wish I could handsome but I took their money and bought myself a ticket to see BIGBANG in concert." Jeonghan said nonchalantly. 

"You did what?!" Jihoon bellowed angrily.

"Never give me your money, I'll spend it how I please. Besides, it's my birthright to see them in concert." Jeonghan warned the newbies.

"Right, well we'll deal with that later. But Seokmin your case seems interesting, who's your partner on the case?" Joshua asked.

"Seungkwan is, and he doesn't want to change!" Seokmin said quickly. 

"I'll trade anyone anything if it means I'm off his case." Seungkwan spoke over the other male loudly, nearly drowning him out.

"Right, how about we put Soonyoung on the case? He's our best detective!" Joshua encouraged.

Seokmin looked over at Soonyoung. Uniform wearing, straight faced Soonyoung. He could literally smell the narkness coming from him. "Fine." He grumbled. 

 

Joshua quickly dismissed everyone else, giving the newbies assignments and letting everyone else continue with their cases. Seokmin took this time to hurry to Jeonghan's desk, finding the male scrolling through his instagram feed slowly.

"Jeonghan I need you to do me a favor, the fate of my precinct is in your hands." Seokmin encouraged.

"We work for the same precinct Seokmin, but fine what do you want?" He asked, locking his phone to give the male his full attention.

"Find out everything you can about these new people, I like to know who I'm working with."

Jeonghan simply nodded, immediately clicking his mouse to start investigating the newbies. While most of the time Jeonghan did anything but his job but in times like this, Seokmin was grateful for the male.

"And don't think I've forgotten about my money, I want it back!" Seokmin called as he walked away.

"Take me on a date and I'll give it back." Jeonghan replied with a half smirk.

Seokmin sat at his desk, activating his computer to get started on getting anymore information for the male. "Can't believe it's day one and one of them took my case." He grumbled.

"In Soonyoung's defense, he's not taking your case he's working on it with you." Chan said from the next desk.

"First of all, he's still taking it away from Seungkwan so that means something. Second, I was talking to Jun." Seokmin grumbled, looking over at Jun at the desk across from him.

"Jun! Jun! Wen Junhui!" Seokmin said, snapping his fingers repeatedly in the male's face.

Jun blinked, being pulled from his trance and back to the presence only to look at Seokmin with a glare. "What could you possibly want?!" He snapped.

Seokmin turned around, eyes following the direction Jun had just been looking to find the source of his distraction. Sure enough, there sat Minghao at his desk, typing away at his computer. Or, at least he was trying to do that anyway. Just because they were Seoul's finest didn't mean that they had the best equipment. 

"Work you stupid thing!" Minghao shouted, drawing attention to everyone around him. He hit the screen repeatedly with the palm of his hand, his face tightened into a frown as he continued to curse the machine.

"He's so handsome." Jun murmured to Seokmin's surprise.

"Oh so you do think people can be more handsome than you." He said with a grin. His grin was met with a stack of post it notes hitting him square in the face, one of the corners almost getting his eye. "Watch it!"

Jun opened his mouth to retort when a loud eruption from the kitchen cut him off suddenly.

"Fire!" Wonwoo shouted, he and Mingyu came running out with a styrofoam bowl almost completely engulfed in flames and shouting wildly. 

"Put it out!" Jihoon shouted, moving out of the way just in time. He bumped into Jeonghan's desk, knocking his cellphone onto the floor with a loud clack. The shriek that came from Jeonghan's mouth would have made a banshee proud. "My baby!"

"We were trying to heat up ramen with a road flare and it backfired." Mingyu tried explaining as he dropped the flaming bowl on the floor kicking it away from him. 

Seungkwan let out a scream when the bowl hit his leg, causing his pants to light up. All the commotion caused Joshua and Seungcheol to rush out of the office, only to be met with a wailing Jeonghan, a frozen Wonwoo, a shouting Jihoon, a laughing Minghao and a screaming Seungkwan who was running around on fire.

"What the hell is going on?!" Joshua shouted loudly.

Soonyoung grabbed a fire extinguisher, putting out the bowl and Seungkwan's pants before any real damage could be done. The overhead sprinklers, sensing the fire, went off and drenched everyone and their paperwork that was laying out. The officers groaned in annoyance as Seungkwan stood in the center of the room, a giant hole in his pants from the fire and the rest of him completely drenched from the sprinklers.

"I fucking hate Mondays."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a while since I've updated this. if I'm being honest it's because I forgot lol. 
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter was a bit boring. I had to do introductions and stuff, from here on out I promise it will be funny!


	3. Who The Hell is Zeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay well, clearly Zeze is his dog." Seungkwan replied. "I'm pretty sure he talked about a dog and how he named is Zeze like three months ago."
> 
> "No no, I'm pretty sure Zeze is someone he's seeing, he talks about them like they're a couple." Jeonghan chimed in.
> 
> "Okay, does anyone actually know who Zeze is?"

"So did anyone else get that text from Mingyu?" Seokmin asked, tossing his jacket onto his chair.

"Yeah, why?" Soonyoung looked up from his computer screen momentarily to eye the other male.

"He kept talking about Zeze, who the hell is Zeze?" Minghao asked.

"Thank you! Does anyone know who Zeze even is because he kept talking about them throughout his text and we don't even know who the guy is." Seokmin pointed out, glancing at the blank faces of his co-workers. Which really only proved that they didn't know who Zeze was either.

"Okay well, clearly Zeze is his dog." Seungkwan replied. "I'm pretty sure he talked about a dog and how he named it Zeze like three months ago."

"No no, I'm pretty sure Zeze is someone he's seeing, he talks about them like they're a couple." Jeonghan chimed in.

"Okay, does anyone actually know who Zeze is?" Seokmin questioned. He was met with silence, awkward glances which gave him the answer he was looking for. 

At that moment the elevator dinged and Mingyu emerged from inside of it alongside Wonwoo, both chatting about their weekend as they made their way to their desks with coffee in hand. 

"There's one way to settle this." Seokmin whispered to Soonyoung who was now looking back at his screen and ignoring the male, though the idea of actually knowing who Zeze is was intriguing enough to make him glance up as Seokmin walked over to Mingyu's desk to talk to him. 

"Hey Mingyu, we all got your text about Zeze, how's Zeze doing?" He asked cautiously. 

Mingyu smiled, nodding a bit before replying. "Oh Zeze is doing good, yesterday I got him a special treat that he really enjoyed. I had to drive to a specific store to get it though so that was a bit of a trip. But he enjoyed the ride, even rolled down the window because he likes the wind on his face."

Seokmin nodded, glancing back at the others with a slightly confused look on his face. Jeonghan motioned for him to try and get more information out of Mingyu in hopes of figuring out what Zeze actually was.

"So uh, does Zeze like to....take walks in the park?" Seokmin asked slowly.

"Not all the time, he prefers to stay at home really." Mingyu replied, no longer looking back up at the male but was instead looking through a couple of files on his desk. Seokmin meanwhile had turned with a triumphant smile on his lips now that he was sure that Zeze was a person and not a dog. He'd even begun walking back to his desk, putting the matter to rest.

"But when we do go to the park for a walk he really enjoys it, he likes the fresh air and running outside tires him out so he'll be quiet when we get home." Mingyu said, a bit more to himself that to Seokmin as he walked past him and made his way to the break room to put his lunch in the fridge.

Seokmin stopped, sighing as he looked at the others in disappointment. Jeonghan shook his head with a small smile on his lips, Minghao sighed in frustration and Soonyoung only gave Seokmin a confused look which he returned.

"Literally I have no idea." He concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've actually posted something! I'm hoping to be a little bit more active with this fanfic! 
> 
> This particular chapter was based off of another opening scene from Brooklyn Nine-Nine, I think it's funny that the show and these fools go pretty well together lol.


	4. Peaches and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Soonyoung did smell good that close up, he smelled like a sweet combination of peaches and cream. But just because he acknowledged that doesn't mean he has a small crush on Soonyoung, right?
> 
> Wrong.

"Alright everyone can we please settle down." Seungkwan called over the voices in the briefing room. Of course no one listened to what he was saying, why would they when they were talking about what their weekend would hold.

"Guys, come on I know the captain isn't here today but that doesn't mean we can slack off!" He said, his tone harsher and words louder than last time.

"Oh come on! If the captain's gone then we can do whatever we want, how long is he going to be gone?" Seokmin asked once everyone had finally turned their attention to the front of the room.

"The reason he's gone is important and I don't know how long he'll be gone." Seungkwan started, his sentence getting cut short by Minghao.

"Wait, Seokmin what did you have in mind?" He asked, turning his back to Seungkwan so he could look at Seokmin fully. "Because I may or may not have an idea of what we can do."

"No no, that's not a good idea!" Seungkwan said in an attempt to keep the two from cooking up any more half assed ideas together.

" _That's not a good idea_ , title of Seungkwan's sex tape!" Jun interrupted proudly, earning a loud laugh from Chan in the corner.

"Shut up!" Seungkwan shouted, his face already beginning to grow red which only fueled the laughter that filled the briefing room. "I don't know why I deal with you idiots sometimes." He grumbled to himself. As his eyes scanned the room he noticed that Wonwoo had not joined them and neither had Jeonghan, causing him to glance out of the open door a bit to see where in the hell they could possibly be. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." He muttered, storming out of the room suddenly.

As if he had suddenly been set on fire, Seokmin jumped up from his chair, dashing out of the room in an attempt to follow the other male out to see what was going on, Minghao closely behind him.

"Jeonghan! What the hell are you doing?!" Seungkwan asked loudly, earning a marshmallow to the face.

"Shut the hell up, do you want to wake him?" Jeonghan hissed, pulling another marshmallow out of the bag and getting himself back into position behind his desk. He closed one eye, attempting to get a better angle as he tossed another marshmallow at a sleeping Wonwoo's face as his mouth hung open. By now Jeonghan had gathered a crowed of everyone else in the precinct who all gave a collective groan when he missed his intended target. 

"Wait, so you've been trying to get the marshmallows into his mouth?" Seokmin asked with a raised brow. "I wanna try!" 

"It's more of an art than anything else, you have to get the right angle otherwise you just look stupid while doing it." He explained with a shrug. "Okay, first of all I am the king of games so I think I can handle myself. Second of all, I don't lose and if I do I do so gracefully." Seokmin countered.

"Considering the fact that you threw the board when I beat you at sorry in the break room the other day, I'd say that you do not lose gracefully." Soonyoung said with a grunt. 

"Okay so maybe I don't lose gracefully but I'm still pretty good at games, plus I know you cheated so." Seokmin replied sarcastically.

"Seokmin, one time you got mad at me for beating you in Mario Kart and said I was working in cahoots with Bowser to hit you with as many red shells as we could!" Seungkwan said, the war flashbacks of getting hit by a Nintendo game controller in the head coming back full force in his mind.

Ignoring Seungkwan, Seokmin focused in an attempt to try and throw a marshmallow into Wonwoo's open mouth. When he did finally throw it he ended up missing as well, earning groans from everyone else. 

"So much for never losing." Jun said with a grin. Seokmin glared at the male but said nothing as Minghao took a step forward from the group. Of course this caused Jun to focus on the other Chinese male, his eyes following his every movement as he walked over to where Seokmin stood. When Jun's eyes locked with Seokmin's again he was met with a smirk which caused him to turn a right shade of pink.

"You're going at it all wrong. You don't need to throw marshmallows in his mouth." Minghao said, earning confused looks from Jeonghan and Seokmin. "Speak your mind handsome, we're dying to know what goes on in that pretty little mind of yours." Jeonghan encouraged.

"Marshmallows are fun and all, but you gotta up the game." Minghao said, reaching into the inside of his leather jacket to reveal a pack of Red Vines. "You gotta see how many of these you can fit in his mouth before he wakes up!"

Seungkwan sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know why I even bother."

 

\--------------------------------

"How have you been adjusting to precinct and moving and everything?" Seungcheol asked as they walked up the steps to the front of the building. 

"Everything has been fine Seungcheol, everyone has been really welcoming to me and my team. I appreciate it." He said, holding open the door for the older male before they both stepped inside. 

"Can I ask what it is we're doing here? This doesn't seem like the type of place a captain would take one of his officers. Plus I thought you said this was important police business." Seungcheol questioned as they stood in the lobby, screaming kids and angered parents running all around them as he looked to his captain.

"It was brought to my attention that you haven't been active in the field for nine months, I read that there was some sort of break down." Joshua began.

Seuncheol cut him off, knowing exactly where this was going. "Sir, with all due respect. I'm much happier behind a desk than I was in the field, I don't really want to go back." He said, hoping that would put an end to the conversation.

"Be that as it may, I need someone who is going to lead this team in the right direction and, no offense to the other members of your team, but I'd rather not leave that job in the hands of Seokmin." Joshua concluded. "You were the best member of the team, I'd like to have you back as a member of mine."

Seungcheol sighed, contemplating what his next move was before finally giving in to temptation and allowing a small smile to spread over his lips. "Alright...but only because you brought me to laser tag and I really want to kick your ass at it." He finally said with a laugh.

"Alright but I must warn you....." Joshua said as he handed the girl behind the counter his credit card, "when it comes to laser tag only _I_ am going to do the ass kicking."

 

\------------------------

"Be careful!" Minghao warned, softly. He kept his phone positioned in front of his face, filming Seokmin as he pulled another Red Vine from the bag. Carefully, he placed it into a sleeping Wonwoo's mouth. 

"Mess up mess up mess up." Soonyoung whispered, hoping his words would get to Seokmin enough that he would wake up Wonwoo. 

His plan didn't work.

"Take that Sooyoung!" Seokmin grinned triumphantly. Soonyoung scoffed, grabbing the bags of Red Vines and pulling one out to add to the male's mouth. "Just because you added another one to his mouth doesn't mean you're going to stuff the most in there, not only am I a better game player than you but I'm a better detective than you so you are going down!" He hissed.

"Save the dick measuring for the locker room and put the Red Vine in his mouth!" Jeonghan said a bit too loudly, causing Wonwoo to stir.

Soonyoung shot the male a glare before turning and putting all of his focus in putting another Red Vine into Wonwoo's open mouth, everyone was leaning forward trying to get a good look as to what was about to happen. At that exact moment, the elevator opened and Joshua emerged alongside Seungcheol to the scene in from of them.

"What the hell is this?!" Joshua asked loudly and in utter confusion. 

Joshua suddenly shouting caused Mingyu to jump a bit, spilling the coffee in his cup and dumping it right into a sleeping Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo's eyes popped open the moment that coffee fell into his lap, noticing that he had a mouth full of Red Vines he suddenly spit them out and of course it was directly in Soonyoung's face.

Soonyoung let out a loud grunt when he was hit in the face with the red vines, stumbling back and rubbing his face as Wonwoo jumped up angrily. "What the fuck?!" He shouted angrily.

Minghao switched off his phone, quickly shoving it into his pocket and looking anywhere but in the direction of their captain. Jeonghan meanwhile had taken the opportunity to hide back behind his desk and pretend he had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah guys, what the hell are you doing?!" Jeonghan asked loudly, earning glares from the officers before Minghao cleared his throat.

"Actually sir, it was my-" Jun quickly cut the other male off, pushing him to the side. "My idea, it was my idea." He said quickly, ignoring the surprised look from Minghao as he spoke. "We saw Wonwoo sleeping and thought it would be a funny to see who could fit the most Red Vines in his mouth."

"Oh you fuckers." Wonwoo said, glaring towards Mingyu who grinned sheepishly. 

"Right well.....clean up, detective Jeon change your pants and get back to work." Joshua ordered as he eyed the others skeptically before walking to his office and shutting the door.

"I can't believe you guys!" Seuncheol hissed as soon as Joshua was out of ear shot. "You guys were here playing a game while Captain Hong and I were out doing actual work and YOON JEONGHAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" He shouted, startling Jeonghan who had been staring at the closed door to the captain's office. 

"First of all, of course I am listening to you handsome you don't have to worry about that. Second of all, you totally were not doing police work you're still wearing the admittance wrist band for the laser tag arena down town!" Jeonghan said, pointing to the male's wrist.

Seungcheol's eyes went wide as he grabbed his wrist in an attempt to hide the wrist band but he was too late, Seokmin had already zeroed in on his wrist like a moth to a flame. "Awe, you guys went and did laser tag without us?! That's so not fair!" Seokmin whined, earning a scowl from Seungcheol who tore the wrist band off quickly and shoved it into his pocket.

"Get back to work." He said simply, moving through the crowd to get to his desk. Wonwoo took the extra pair of pants that Mingyu held out to him and left to go change, leaving everyone else to stay and begin cleaning up. 

"Hey, thanks for taking the fall for the game. That's really cool of you." Minghao said, patting Jun on the arm softly and walking away. Jun could practically hear his heart thudding against his chest as he watched Minghao walk away, a smile spreading across his lips. That smile halted when he made eye contact with Chan who was grinning widely from ear to ear. "Awe, Junnie has a crush." He cooed. Jun grabbed a handful of Red Vines and threw them at the younger male, decking him directly in the face and causing him to fall out of his chair with a loud thud. "Talk shit get hit little one." He warned with a smile before walking away.

Seokmin tossed a handful of red vines into his trashcan, glancing up at Soonyoung who was letting Seungkwan wipe his face after getting hit by the red vines in Wonwoo's mouth. 

"Soonyoung, you said that you were a better detective than me. Why?" He asked.

Soonyoung opened one eye towards the male, raising a surprised brow towards him. "What do you mean 'why?' you're a horrible detective, I can out detective you any day." He replied.

"Okay well aside of that incredibly stupid comeback, how about you say we make this interesting?" Seokmin asked with a smirk.

Soonyoung waved Seungkwan away and locked eyes with the other, a look of interest across his features. "I'm listening...." 

"How about whoever gets the most arrests by the end of the quarter gets a prize?" Seokmin asked.

Soonyoung's eyes widened a bit, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, what are you going to get if you win?" 

Seokmin glanced around a bit, really thinking this through before answering Soonyoung's question. "If I win, you have to go on a date with me." He said finally, looking at a shocked Soonyoung in the eyes.

"Woah! Seokmin do you like Soonyoung?!" Vernon asked in surprise.

Seokmin jumped a bit at Vernon's words, giving him a sideways glare after noticing that he is there. "How long have you even been there? When did you get here? I swear it's like you weren't even here today." He said. 

"No no, let him be here as a witness." Soonyoung said, hitting Seokmin's shoulder to gather his attention again. "If you win I'll go on a dumb date with you. But if you think that anything is going to happen because of that date you have another thing coming. And, if I win the bet....I want your old car." He said triumphantly.

"Why the hell would you want my old car? Can you even drive a stick?!" Seokmin questioned.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to see me tearing up that car as I learn how to drive that stick all on my own." Soonyoung said with a smirk, causing Seokmin to frown at the male. 

"You know what, doesn't mater because you're going down Kwon!"

"We'll just see about that." Soonyoung said, pushing past Seokmin and going into the break room without glancing back. 

Seokmin looked back at the male, watching him walk away as he backed up towards his desk and colliding with Jihoon. "Jesus, Jihoon maybe you should wear a bell so I can hear you next time." He said, startled.

"You really think this bet is a good idea? Seems like you're doing it just to get a date out of Soonyoung." Jihoon questioned with a slightly raised brow.

Seokmin looked at Jihoon in surprise, scoffing when he even gave him that suggestion. "First of all, how long have you been here?!" He asked in surprise. "Seriously! You and Vernon it's like you weren't here at all and only chimed in because you wanted to remind everyone that you work here too." He said, hoping his change of subject would put an end to their questions.

When Jihoon opened his mouth to respond Seokmin turned to ignore him. "What's that Jeonghan? Coming!" He said, walking towards the other male's desk. He bumped into Soonyoung, causing the smaller male to stumble a bit so Seokmin grabbed his arms to keep him steady and stop him from dropping his lunch. "Woah, careful, can't have you breaking a leg to get out of our bet now." Seokmin said, laughing awkwardly. Soonyoung only gave him a sideways glance before going back to his desk, lunch in hand.

Seokmin tried to pretend that he didn't feel a small flutter in his chest when Soonyoung gave him that surprised look when he caught him, and if you asked him he would deny that Soonyoung smelled good that close up and that he was going to do everything in his power to win that bet.

But Soonyoung did smell good that close up, he smelled like a sweet combination of peaches and cream. But just because he acknowledged that doesn't mean he has a small crush on Soonyoung, right?

Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys if you wanna be friends we totally can be! Follow me on twitter! my url is motigalaxy and I promise I'm a super friendly person!


End file.
